Kabane and Human
by professorprowriting
Summary: Ikoma spent every free minute of his time outside of work building a time machine to bring him back to his sister to save his life. Though when he uses it, it accidentally takes him into the future instead. Now he has to deal with the antics of Mumei, the people of the train, and most interestingly of all, his tougher and stronger future self...
1. Chapter 1

_AN; Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at a Kabaneri fanfiction, and I'm not sure how popular this topic is because I've never actually looked it up here, but after seeing the anime, I have a really strong urge to write about my absolute favorite pairing that I saw from all of the episodes of the show! I really hope everyone enjoys this and I hope I enjoy it, too! Thank you so much! Please don't be shy to critique and review! I take criticism very well, I promise. Okay, here we go!_

Ikoma groaned as he walked home from the train station. Working as a steam-smith was something he was good at, but, in all honesty, it wasn't his true passion. Or even close to something that could be considered a true passion. Working for the bushi, taking their orders and fixing their things whenever they wanted wasn't really something he stood for or appreciated. A long day finally passing for him, he let out a deep sigh.  
His best friend, Takumi, walked beside him, hands in his pockets as the walked along to the edges of the city where their small house resided.  
Ikoma's nagging exhausted made it difficult for him to make it back to his house, despite the drive to keep up the work he was doing at home- his true passion.  
"So," Takumi said, looking over at the greenette with questioning eyes. "I'm guessing you ain't done for the day, are you?"

He shook his head, "No, there's much more I have to do."

"What are you even trying to do again?" He laughed at his friend, squinting his eyes.

"I'm trying to fix this. To study them." He said, his eyes locked on the ground.

Takumi let out a hardy laugh and punched his best friend in the arm, "Well you practically are a kabane at this rate! All you do is eat sleep and do this work. A real kabane if you ask me."

Ikoma rolled his eyes and looked around, making sure no one heard his friends stupid outburst. Something like that could get him killed if anyone heard it. People around here are just so afraid…

"But," Takumi continued, realizing that what he had just said probably wasn't the smartest thing he could have done. "How is that other side project going?"

Ikoma's eyes lit up, a smile stretching across his cheeks. Finally, thought Takumi.

"It's almost done." He looked down at the green gem in his right palm. "One last touch."

Takumi shook his head, "Somehow I doubt something like that could be successful."

Ikoma's eyes turned to his fat best friend, his eyebrows furrowing, "It has to."

Takumi waved him off with a small hand gesture, giving a small laugh. "Okay, okay. If you say so." He shrugged as they reached the end of their path together. A fork in the road.  
"Well," Ikoma said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

Takumi raised his hand to give his best buddy a wave, "Yeah! Tomorrow bright and early!" He gave a laugh, "If you can even get up that early!"  
"Fatty!" Ikoma yelled out to him as Takumi took off running down the road.  
He shook his head, trekking to his house, pulling back the curtain that acted as his door, and stepped inside.

There it was, sitting in the low glow of the torch hanging from the wall. His time machine.

He ran to it, stroking the metal that made up the lovely machine. His fingers fanned around the buttons and valves, smiling sadly at the idea of its use. He reached into his bag, pulling out the last piece that he managed to collect today. A container of oil that was the last remaining thing needed to get this in gear. As he poured it in carefully to his machine, he couldn't help but think about his beloved passed sister. Her smile, her innocence. He screwed the valve on shut after the oil was emptied out, his heart pounding thinking of the possibility of seeing his sister's bright and shiny smile alive once more. This his right hand in a tight fist, clenching the gem from the river, Ikoma turned the knobs and pressed to buttons of the machine he's spent so long trying to construct. With silent prayers, he turned a valve as steam began to hiss out of the machines pipes, filling the room.  
A smile spread across his lips as his eyes became large. "YES!" He yelled, pumping his fists into the air. Though, his excitement was vivid, he needed to calm himself down and maintain his composer in order to ensure success with this...His sister's life was far more important than the pride he felt for getting this going.  
Giving himself a calming exhale, Ikoma regained his composure and continued on. All that was left was...Just a few more steps and the machine could very well be functioning. Trying to contain his feelings, he clutched the gem in his hand and continued on. He turned a few more valves and a popped a few more knobs. The steam fussing out of the machine at a great pace. This was all according to his plan. This was perfect. Nothing is going wrong...at least yet! He couldn't help but hide that little smile.

He gave the last and final knob a turn and stood in the stop he had previously marked with a cloth on the ground. The spot that would take him back. Back to his sister. Back to stop everything. She could be here with him now if it weren't for him…

He closed his eyes, the steam swirling around him. He bit his lip, the heat of the steam causing his pores to drip. Ikoma's heart raced a mile a minute, not sure if it was fear, excitement, nervousness, or a mixture of both.

Was it...was it working? He didn't feel any different…

Nothing was changing? Was it?

Out of fear for his experiment failing, he kept his eyes shut tightly. Give it more time, he thought to himself. More time. Maybe it will work…

After what felt like ages passed, Ikoma finally let himself open his eyes.

"What?" He questioned, looking around the space he was in.  
He didn't recognize it…

A dark space. Metal surrounding him. Bits of sunlight hitting the hay that laid under his feet. A...is that...is that a boiler?

His head tilted to the side. "This isn't right…" His breathing picked up the pace slightly, running to the boiler and crouching down. "I failed…" He laid his head down against the metal, a single tear streaming down his face. How could he have failed again? He let her die again. All he wanted to do was save her from this. But his stupid failed invention just brought him to this place. What was this place, anyways? That's right...he could still do it. He had to get back to the machine and fix a few things. Once he did that-

"I could still do it!" He quickly rose to his feet, taking a long look around this place he was in. A boiler. Metal. Hay. Where was he? It seemed so familiar...Like he saw this sort of thing everyday, what could it be?

Calming his heart rate down, the pounding in his ears subsided and he could hear it. A suddenly chugga chugga chugga. "A TRAIN!" He shouted the answer proudly to himself, holding a hand in the air.

So, a train? Why was he on a train? He had never been in the train before. His machine should have taken him somewhere in time. Somewhere he's been before. But he's never been here before.

Suddenly, before he could have time to connect the dots, a stirring noise came from the corner of this train car, behind several stacks of hay. Just as quickly as his heart had calmed down, it picked up pace again. Kabane? He thought to himself, backing up and grabbing a fire poker in his left hand, gripping it tightly behind his back. No way a kabane could kill him. He was so close. He had to get back to his machine. His sister…

The stirring continued picking up volume and speed until it ceased suddenly.  
Ikoma held his breath, staying tight against the wall.

"I...Ikoma?" A small voice asked from behind the hay. "Ikoma is that you?"

He dropped the fireplace poker. That voice sounded really...familiar…

"Yes," He answered softly, unsure of this was the right move. "It's me…"

A silhouette sat up. The figure rubbed her eyes. "Ikoma, you idiot...I don't have to be up for another hour...what are you doing?"

That voice...was it...it couldn't be…  
Without even thinking, his feet raced him to the girl behind the hay. The voice suddenly clicked. His sister. He didn't know how she was on this train, or why. But he knew that he was here with her now. Finally. It was like a dream.

The force pulled him toward her quickly until he was inches from her, dropping to his knees. His eyes were leaking on their own, a smile on his face. His hand reached out towards her to know that this was real.  
His fingers were inches from that cheek when he realized...red eyes.  
Red eyes?  
His hand snatched back.

A very short haircut. A piece of hair sloppily put into a loop at the top of her head, a metal bead holding it in place. Those round cheeks...it looked like her at first glance, but those red eyes...It wasn't...it wasn't her, was it?

He withdrew his hand to his chest, noticing a small tremble in it.  
"Ikoma." The girl, without warning, raised her hand and without hesitation, planted it in Ikoma's stomach.  
It was like the train he was riding in had somehow hit him. The force of this little girl's punch was more than he could ever image. All thoughts left his mind as he fell over on the ground, a warm liquid spilling out of his mouth.

"Ikoma!" He heard her say. "Don't be such a baby, get up!"

Unable to speak, Ikoma couldn't answer her. "Who are you?" He wanted to say.

"IKOMA!" She repeated loudly, "IKOMA, IKOMA. Don't be such a wimp!"

Ikoma could hear another figure on the other side of the train car sit up, the rustling louder than this girl's had been.

"What are you fussing about?" A deep voice called from the corner.

Ikoma's eyes slid up to the girls, looking at her face another time. Those red eyes opened wide as she looked down at him, kicking him over with another bone crushing blow, rolling him over.  
"Who are you!" She shouted at him, standing to her feet, putting her hands on her hips.

Ikoma tried to push out the answer, but it didn't work, just more red liquid spilled out.

"Answer me." She demanded, bending over, her hands still on her hips to look down at him.  
"What is going on over there?" The deep voiced figure asked, standing up and walking towards them.  
Oh no...Not two of them...he had no hope.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" She screeched at him, hovering her foot over his stomach.

In fear, he put his hands over her head, palms up, finally able to push out the answer wheezily, "I-I-Ikoma!" He huffed.

She hesitated, her head tilting, putting her foot down. "What did you say?"

"I...Ikoma…" He wailed, finally catching his breath.

There was a few seconds of pause before she leaned down and grabbed his right hand roughly, inspecting the green gem.

"D-don't touch that!" He shouted, snatching his hand away from her.

"You...should come here." She looked up at the figure that was now a foot or two away from the two of them.  
The foreboding footsteps boomed towards him until he felt the figure crouch. He reached out for Ikoma's right hand, and grasped it. The touch was much more gentle and somehow softer than the girls. Like this person seemed to have more empathy for his situation.

Waiting in anticipation, Ikoma held his breath, for what felt like hours as the figure inspected his hand.  
"This can't be…" He said, sliding to his butt, sitting beside the laying Ikoma.

"Is it true?" The girl asked, squatting beside him.  
Ikoma lifted his head up, looking at the two of them sitting there. His heart raced a little as he allowed himself to explore the gentle stranger. His skin was deathly pale, his chest muscular and defined. Much more so than his. He felt a little embarrassed looking at it for as long as he did. Making his way up to his shoulders, he noticed an interesting contraption of leather and metal, attached to his right arm, a metal collar that seemed to be...bolted to him? What on earth…? Ikoma thought, sitting up more to get a better look at this built stranger's face.

That's when he saw it.  
Green hair, cut short with a piece of long white hair in the front of his face. Glasses with one green lense, red eyes just like that girl. But something was familiar...oddly familiar to him…

"You're…" The handsome man spoke softly, looking down at him, still holding his hand. "You're me." He said, offering out the same green gem in his free hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ikoma's eyes struggled to keep open. The rays of light pouring in through the train car bounced off of the man's face that sat before him. The glimpses he got of that bone struture were highlighted by those blood red eyes, looking down at him with the most gentle expression. Ikoma's body froze, not hearing a thing but his own heartbeat, he watched as the man and the girl looked back and forth between each other and him, their lips moving. When no words came out, Ikoma heard his breathing increase to near hyperventilation, sweat dripping down the side of his cheek. That man...That man…

He said he was me, he thought, his arms starting to shake, not sure how long they would be able to support him properly. If he's me...then what had...what happened to him?

Just as those thoughts finished forming in his brain, his muscles hit their breaking point, collapsing his arms, causing him to start his fall towards the floor of the train.  
Just before making contact with that rickety looking surface, a firm object caught him, cradling him in an embrace that made him feel safer than he had ever felt before. Letting himself relax into the object, his sense returned to him, his eyes finally being able to wander up to his savior. It was...It was that man...Well... _him_.

"Were you seriously like this?" The girl asked, her eyelids closed halfway in disapproval, looking at the other him.

Ikoma looked at his face for any sign of changing expression. When he realized that the girl's comment didn't faze "Ikoma," his face lit up. The eye contact that he was receiving was intense...and something about it wasn't letting his heart calm down.

"Ikoma," The voice whispered to him, sounding hesitant to release that name.  
Clearing his throat, Ikoma sat up, gaining his strength back suddenly, in an attempt not to seem weak, sitting up on his own, looking down. Though he wasn't look at "him" anymore, he could still feel those wild red eyes stuck on him.

"Ikoma." He repeated, seemingly demanding attention from him.  
Reluctantly, he obliged, skating his eyes up to meet "his."

"You must…" He started, that deep voice echoing in his ears. "You must have a lot of questions."

Is that really what he sounded like? It was...so deep...He forced himself out of the trance "he" had put himself in to respond nervously, "I...I do." He nodded.

The girl crossed her arms, a pout stretching across her face, leaning back and glaring at him. "Ikoma," She whined, looking at the other him. "I was trying to sleep…"

"Then go to sleep." He barked at her, not breaking his gaze at Ikoma.

"Fineeee…" She groaned, sitting up from her squat and marching to the "bed" that the other Ikoma had emerged from, plopping down with force, making herself heard.

He watched as the other him rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Don't mind her. She's not as bad as she looks...she's just a kid."

Ikoma nodded, adjusting the green gem in his right hand, his eyes glancing at the matching one in the other him's hand.

"So," That deep voice spoke up again, sending a small chill down his spine. "If you have questions, I have answers."  
Ikoma looked back up at the man that looked maybe like a removed cousin. The resemblance was there...but he was so different. Stronger. Firmer. Deeper. He felt heat rush to his cheeks as he nervously pushed up his rounded glasses, "Where am I?"

"The Koutetsujou." The other answered very matter-of-factly, his eyes locked on his own.  
"The Koutet-" He thought before pausing. The train that was at the station. The train at the station that his team was currently working repairs...Why were we in the Koutetsujou?

Seemingly reading his mind, the muscular and shirtless Ikoma spoke up, answering his unasked question, "The Kabane came."

Ikoma gave a sullen nod, "I can't get back?" He asked, more to himself than to the other.

"No, it's gone." He was answered anyways.

His eyes shot up to the man, his heart pounding, wondering how he knew about his machine before remembering, "Oh, of course…"

"I'm you." He gave a slight smile, careful not to overstep any sort of grieving that Ikoma might have had. "You may be wondering…" He broke eye contact for the first time since laying eyes one him, looking to the left with a guilty looking grin, "What happened to me?"

"I…" Ikoma felt a little embarrassed being called out, also looking to the left, "Yes."

The other sitting in front of him let out a heavy sigh. "I was bit."

Ikoma's eyes shot wide, looking back at the other. Of course...how could he have not noticed? The skin. Deathly white. Those red eyes...Looking down at that define chest he was so distracted by, he saw it. The subtle glowing gold where his heart should be. "You're a kabane…" He whispered.

The other shook his head, "Kabaneri."  
"Kabaneri?" He asked, his breathing audible by this point.

"I am not human." He paused, stating the obvious before adding, "But I am not kabane."

"A hybrid." He nodded, slowly understanding. "You're both…"

The other nodded, "I was bit, but I stopped it." He explained, gesturing to the contraption nearly covering his right arm, all the way up to collar around his neck. "I finally stopped it here." He pointed.

"The virus. It's a virus. I was…" His breathing was esculating.  
"You were right." He smiled at him, as gentle as all the other expressions he has received from him.

His excitement built in his stomach as he let out a victorious laugh, throwing his hands in the air, letting at a, "Yeahhhh!"

The other him laughed along with him before a shoe was flung at great force, cutting between the two, landing on a pole behind, impaling it. A blade held the show firmly in tact to the pole. "SHUT UP!" The girl's voice boomed over them.

Ceasing his lathering in his victory, Ikoma gestured to the direction of the sleeping girl, "And her?"  
The other him gave a helpless laugh, putting a hand behind his neck, "Hozumi…"

"Hozumi?" He asked, looking over at her direction still, an eyebrow raised.

"She's...like me." He nodded, knowing that Ikoma would put it together.

"Kabaneri...that girl?" His eyebrows furrowed, wondering how a brat like her could have stopped the virus herself.

"Yeah...she was a man-made kabaneri…" He said, letting out a hefty sigh, "Though, that's really a story for later. Don't worry...that's all over now…"

Ikoma nodded, feeling oddly reassured. That's over? Was that... _his_ doing? What had changed between him and _him_?

"Everyone on this train…" He said, his eyes lovingly landing on Hozumi, "They're a family. Including Hozumi, surprisingly…"

"A f-family?" His eyes expressed the shock he was feeling, his cheeks lighting up with something boiling in the pit of his stomach. Was this girl...was she _his_ girlfriend? Something in him stirred, though he couldn't name it.

"I'm kind of like a big brother or a dad…" He laughed quietly. "It's like being a dad to a super powered twelve year old…"

Ikoma felt his body relax. She _wasn't_ his...Was he...relieved?  
"I...I can see how that can be challenging…" He gave off a small smile, his cheeks flushing with what felt like relief.

"Wow," The other laughed, leaning back, his eyes bouncing around his face, making Ikoma feel self conscious suddenly. "A smile."

His cheeks erupted into a full blossom of red, looking away, "You're part kabane...so you must know a lot about them by now…"

He shook his head with a disappointed grin, "Not as much as I'd like to...but what I do know, I can share with you a little later on…"

Ikoma gave a nod, trying to hide a flustered smile.

A moment of silence fell on the pair as the sun was clearly rising in the sky. The train car became illuminated with sunlight, the warm orange rays hitting the other Ikoma directly in the face, showing Ikoma just how different the two really were. Signs of wear and tear. Battle? Scraps, bruising, scabs. What happened? What changed? What made him into this? Could he really? His heart was racing. This Ikoma was exactly what he wanted to be...Wasn't he?

"Is that really what I looked like…" The other him spoke softly, his eyes hovering over the smooth and untouched skin of Ikoma.  
Ikoma's heart nearly jumped out of his chest, the gaze of this him making him feel a way he's never really felt before, his eyes quickly averting the other's face.

Unafraid, his counterpart's eyes never moved from him. His near glowing red eyes just slowly slid around every inch of his face, reaching out to a hand to push the green chunk of hair that fell over his eye out of the face, holding his hand there on the side of his face, over his ear. Ikoma tried to shallow his breathing. How he was feeling in those moment would be obvious if he were to notice Ikoma's breathing...  
Those eyes bounced around his facial features for what felt like 30 minutes before slowly moving their way down to his neck, spending a few minutes there before finally hitting the area where his collarbone met his chest.

Seemingly noticing the quick rise and fall of Ikoma's chest, the other quickly removed his hand, beginning a profuse apology. "I-I'm sorry, I'm probably scaring you." He laughed superficially, putting his hand behind his head.

Ikoma tried his best to shake his head before the other stood up, offering a hand, "Let's go try to introduce you to everyone in the train before they think you're a stow away."

He wanted to say he wasn't scared...He wanted to tell him he was wrong, but the words wouldn't push their way out. They were stuck. Instead, Ikoma gave a subtle nod, taking his hand.

The train car door opened with a loud, rusty metal noise, gathering everyone's attention quickly. This train car was much different. There were rows of bunk beds, stacked along the walls, with people sitting on them, laughing and talking as the noise echoed through the rectangular car.

A man rose from one of those beds, an intimidating look on his face, his hair in a tight ponytail sitting at the top of his head, a blue expensive outfit that he could recognize to be that of a Bushi. Ikoma instantly sent this man a scowl, knowing what he would be like before he even spoke. Not to his surprise, this man looked at him, making his way to the both of them through the crowd of seemingly joyous people.

The other him stood in front of him, acting as some sort of shield. Standing in his shadow, he could really tell the difference in physique. The muscular shape was truly admirable...and he was even taller than him. While trying to discreetly admire the body of his "future self," said "future self" turned his slightly behind him, to make eye contact with him, giving him a slight smile, causing Ikoma to blush profusely, turning his head quickly away, retaining his scowl for the Bushi.

"Ikoma," The Bushi spoke up, somehow feet from them now. He knew his name?

"We're planning to make another supply stop in a few days and we wanted to talk about the plan for Ay-" The Bushi began before the other Ikoma interrupted him, holding up a hand.  
"Kurusu." He spoke, that deep voice somehow sounding even deeper. It broke through his skin and shook his spine once more.

He called the Bushi Kurusu? Ikoma didn't lighten up his expression. Was he close to _him_?

Kurusu's eyebrows rose as much as they could, showing surprise and concern. "What's wrong?" He asked, "Mumei, is she o-"  
The other Ikoma gave a firm nod, before gesturing to Ikoma, stepping out of the way to expose him to the Bushi. Ikoma's scowl met Kurusu, and it was clear from Kurusu's change of expression from surprised, to suspicious, that Kurusu was not fond of it.

"Who is this?" He asked, his eyes locking back onto the other Ikoma's.

He gave a heavy sigh, as if to imply 'It's a long story…' before meeting eyes with Kurusu, "He's...he's me."

There was a long pause, Kurusu looking back and forth between the two, seemingly analyzing their differences and similarities, comparing and contrasting them. Ikoma was preparing himself for a fight. He didn't know this Bushi. He didn't have to oblige this Bushi, surely. As his adrenaline rose, Kurusu finally spoke.  
"You mean, a kabane?" His eyes then shifted back to Ikoma.

The other Ikoma shook his head. "No." He spoke firmly once more, "He is not a _Kabaneri._ " He took a pause, seeming to catch his breath. So he still has issues with authority. Ikoma smirked at this, finding the similarity between the two of them kind of endearing. He was glad that _that_ particular trait remained the same through time. "He is me...before this." He took a moment to gesture to the straps and metal around his right shoulder.

"Before…" Kurusu's eyes narrowed, possibly in an attempt to grasp exactly what it was that the greenette before him was saying. "Before...all of this?" He questioned, gesturing to the train around them.

The other Ikoma gave an affirming nod, unwavering.

"Like...Ti-"

"Time travel." Ikoma spoke up from behind the larger one. His brows still furrowed at the dark haired man.

Kurusu furrowed his brows back at him before looking at Ikoma with an increasingly annoyed look on his face, "Well, he certainly has your attitude."

The other Ikoma let out a little nervous laugh. Ikoma couldn't quite tell from behind him, but it looked like color was rising to _his_ cheeks. This somehow made that feeling from before rise back to his stomach, making his glare at Kurusu hard to maintain.

"You look different, though." Kurusu added, looking back and forth between the two again.

The other Ikoma nodded softly again, lifting his arms up in a shrug, "Well...he's human...I'm…"

"Kabane." Kurusu finished for him.

By now, Ikoma had picked up on the subtle insult, jabbing at his future self. " _Kabaneri._ " He corrected, creating daggers out of his eyes.  
Kurusu took a step back, and looking at the other Ikoma like he was Ikoma's master of some kind, "Can you control his temper?"

"That I can't do." The deep voice returned, his tone firm, this time, sticking up Ikoma, making his knees quiver subtly. Something about the way he spoke made his muscles turn to mush.

Kurusu leaned back for a moment, his eyes squinting as he seemed to think about it for a bit, pursing his lips before coming to an agreement with the other Ikoma, nodding slowly. "Okay, say this is you from the past or whatever," He took a pause, looking at Ikoma. "We can't call you _both_ Ikoma."

Ikoma hated to admit it, but this Bushi did have a point...not everyone on this train can call them both Ikoma...especially when they're so different. From the conversation and manner he was speaking to this Bushi, it seemed that this other Ikoma's responsibilities were far different from his own, or what he could even be capable of doing…

"Last name?" The other Ikoma suggested, looking back at Ikoma for some sign of approval, making sure to include him in this discussion.

Kurusu nodded before Ikoma had the chance to, "That sounds like an efficient idea."

Ikoma looked to the left and crossed his arms, nodding slowly, "Yeah…"

Kurusu rolled his eyes and looked at the other Ikoma expectantly, "So, which one of you is the last name? You?" He asked, pointing to Ikoma.

Ikoma thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement, "Everyone around here seems to know you as Ikoma already…" He sighed, trying to avoid those vibrant red eyes that seemed to hover on him like a magnet. "It would be easier if I was referred to by last name instead of you...it would mix everyone up."

"My thoughts exactly." He nodded to him, a serious face that looked all too familiar to Ikoma.

Another one of those things that seemed to calm his heartbeat a bit.

"And the last name?" Kurusu asked, his bushy dark eyebrow raising.

"Yamato." Ikoma answered, looking up from behind other Ikoma.  
"Yamato it is."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yamato slid off his work coat, tying it around his waist, running a hand through his hair before he stepped into the main train car behind Ikoma. He admired Ikoma's confidence and tried to mimic it as he the door closed, leaving everyone in the new room staring at him.  
Kurusu cleared his throat, locking eyes with a girl with deep indigo hair, pulled into a tight ponytail, straight bangs framing her face. The girl looked back into his eyes, with a strong power behind it, causing Kurusu's face to light up like Ikoma had made Yamato's do a few times today already. Though Yamato recognized right away that this meant Kurusu had feelings for this girl, it was difficult for him to fully grasp it due to the similarities between Yamato's face and Kurusu's.

"Kurusu!" The girl spoke, taking a step toward him, her voice much kinder than Yamato had expected it to be. She placed a hand on her voluptuous chest as she lowered her eyes, accidentally making eye contact with Yamato, "Hello!"  
Yamato's lip automatically pursed. The Bushi Princess. He had recognized her…  
"Ayame…" Ikoma spoke up, distracting her from Yamato's facial expression, "This is me...from the past." He lifted a hand and stepped out of the way to give Yamato the spotlight once again. "And Yamato this is the Bushi Princ-"

"The Bushi Princess. I know who you are." Yamato said coldly.

"A-ah, Yamato, you see...she's now the leader of our people...what's left of them on the train…" Ikoma tried to explain, lifting his hands up defensively, trying to suggest to Yamato to reconsider his demeanor. "She's an amazing Princess."

Yamato watched as Ayame smiled and thanked Ikoma before turning her head to Kurusu, scanning his face for some kind of approval.  
Kurusu seemed to fluster again as soon as her eyes settled on him, causing him to clear his throat again before speaking, "I-It's true, m'lady."

She gave an understanding nod, "Ikoma has been an integral part to our success, and we view him as a valued and vital member of our train." She took a pause to smile at Ikoma. "Of our family, really. He and Hozumi has saved our lives…"

Saved their lives? Yamato's eyes fluttered to Ikoma's face, remaining solid and unchanging. Yamato felt his heart start to race again, his face flushing red as he looked at that strong face, his eyes going against his wishes, wandering down his body, finding himself spacing out of the conversation.  
"Yamato!" He heard a faint call of his name, wanting to ignore it, he let his eyes continue down their wandering path, down to his shoulder blades. Faint red marks scarred his body. He assumed them to be scars of the kabane signature orange and red glow. "Yamato."  
The voice was finally enough to pull him out of the trance he found himself in and he snapped to attention, looking toward the voice.  
Ayame, the Bushi was smiling at him, letting out a soft laugh as she got his attention, "You must be tired from the shock…"  
He gave a subtle nod of his head, missing to safety of Ikoma's large body to hide behind. "Yes…"

"I'm glad that he's getting accepted…" The deep voice in front of him boomed, and caught him by surprise. "Though, knowing myself…" He took a brief pause, taking a breath. "He's probably not going to want to stick around."  
Yamato felt a wrench in his stomach. That is true...His sister...he had to get back to his sister, that's right...The pain moved to his heart as he looked to the tall man in front of him, a sentiment to accomplishments he hasn't yet completed, or maybe wouldn't. This larger, older, tougher him that made his heart nearly stop and then run out of his body. He'd have to leave that? Of course, he thought, shaking his head. This is ridiculous.

Ayame smiled gently, putting both hands on her chest, giving a nod, "Yes. I can understand. He can stay as long as he wants to. Any Ikoma is always welcome."

"Thank you so much, Ayame." Ikoma smiled to her, and gave a grateful nod.

"If you need anything," She smiled again, turning her back to them, putting her hand on a stair railing as if to climb it, "Please don't be afraid to let me know."

Ikoma turned to him, looking at Yamato with an understanding smile, "Let's get you some rest, okay?"

Yamato gave him a nod as he followed Ikoma back to the first train car he had arrived in.

As the stepped into the train car, it looked nearly completely different when he first appeared there. The sun was now pouring through every crack in the train, lighting up the whole car.

Ikoma stepped through, adjusting piles of a hay and using some blankets to lay it over the hay, creating a comfortable looking bed for Yamato. Watching him do this for him, Yamato couldn't help but admire the way his muscles moved under his skin, lifting and rearranging the hay. Feeling self conscious and a little jealous, he looked down at his own exposed arms, comparing them to his future older self, his eyes wrapping around his own form. He let out a little sigh that must have been audible to Ikoma, as he stopped, looking over at Yamato with concerned eyes.  
"I-I'm okay." He said, averting his eyes, feeling embarrassed for making those noises out loud.

Somehow, Ikoma must have known that he was indeed embarrassed, as the expression seemed to reflect on Ikoma's face as well, putting a hand behind his head, rubbing his short hair roughly, "A-ah, well, I guess I'm just a bit worried on how you are, after all, you traveled all the way here from the past…"

"All the way here…" Yamato thought on that for a moment before finally having the courage to look at him firmly, "When is here?"

"Well, it's...it's hard to say specifically but…" Ikoma looked down at his own hands, and then back up at Yamato, as if trying to find the courage to speak. "I am nineteen now."

"Nineteen?" Yamato asked, his eyebrows shooting up. "You're saying that somehow I managed to go two years in the future?"

He gave a slight nod and a laugh, "Though, I must say, I am happy to see you...or me...from back then…" He laughed as though Yamato was some kind of photograph that he was just keeping in an album, and reminiscing. Something about this pissed Yamato off. He was a person. And in fact, a completely different person than this Ikoma. His blood as boiling now as he walked towards the bed, and pushed Ikoma with his shoulder, making him fumble backwards a bit.  
"Thanks." He said, sitting down on the nicely arranged hay bed, taking off his glasses and placing it next to the bed, and laying down on his back, folding his arms and crossing his legs.  
"Uh…" Ikoma spoke softly with his deep voice, awkwardly fidgeting next to the bed before deciding on squatting into a sit next to it, getting comfortable. "I uh...It's just good to remember what everything was like before all this."

"Hm." He gave a noise, hopefully sending the message that this sort of treatment was not making him happy.

"How do I explain this…" Ikoma grumbled a bit, raising a knee to rest his arm on it. "I was so…"

Yamato, even with his eyes closed, arching his eyebrows in aggression. Ikoma must have gotten the idea finally, clearing his throat before correcting himself.

"You are…" He took a shallow breath, "...Kind of fragile and cute…"

Cute. Yamato's face lit up like a burning building, his heart rate skyrocketing. Was he mad? He must have been mad. He realized that he was inferior when it came to this future him...but it doesn't help that he was being beaten down by him now…

"I guess in some ways, I just want to-"

"What are you still doing here?" Yamato's eyes shot open, sending a glare towards Ikoma.  
Yamato wasn't sure but he could have sworn that he saw a hint of pink dust Ikoma's cheek. His heart picked up its pace even more.

"L-Like I was saying…" He gave a little laugh, helplessly. "I just want to protect you."

Yamato's ears grew hot as he rolled on his side so his back was facing Ikoma, quick to hide his face as red as Ikoma's glowing eyes. "F-fine by me."

Ikoma must have seen his face before he was able to hide it, as he let out a soft laugh, almost adoringly.

"IKOMA!"  
Oh no.

"IKOMAAA!"

"Shhh...he's sleeping…" A gentle voice replied.

"IKOMA."  
Oh God, he recognized that voice. It's that girl…

"H-Hozumi, quiet down...Yamato is-"

Yamato sat up abruptly, rubbing his eyes before putting his glasses on. "Don't worry...I'm awake."

Hozumi, with her hands on her hips, standing beside Ikoma gave a satisfied grin. "See, he's up now! Now can I ask you?"

Ikoma put his head in his hand and shook his head slowly, "Okay, what did you want to ask me…"

Hozumi pursed her lips and looked up to the ceiling, putting her hands behind her back, "Nii-san wants to know if I would be allowed to go out with him when we break for the night and go hiking around the river."

Ikoma gave a heavy sigh and nodded slowly, "I trust he'll look after you…"  
"Ikoma," She groaned, "I'm fourteen! I can take care of myself!"  
Ikoma gave a nod, looking at her as she started to run out of the train car, waving back at him as she left with a giggle.

"Please be careful and tell me before you leave!" He rose that deep voice at her, giving her a caution.

She saluted and smiled, "Yeah, yeah!"

The train car door shut with a loud metal thud, leaving Ikoma and Yamato there alone. Neither one looked at the other, a silence brewing, neither really sure how to start a conversation.

Finally, the silence becoming enough, Yamato spoke up, catching Ikoma's attention, "Y-You really a dad to her, huh?"  
Ikoma looked over Yamato's face and gave a smile and a nod, "She lost her parents and was basically raised by her brother…"  
"Oh, her brother? Then why are you the father figure?" He tilted his head, pushing up his glasses.

"Ah, well…" Ikoma looked down at his hands, his face twisting a little. Had he struck a nerve? "He wasn't a good influence for a long time…"

Yamato's eyebrow rose, his eyes wandering around Ikoma safely, now that his firm gaze wasn't fixated on him. "What changed that?"

"Er…" Ikoma's face twisted once more. "Well, her brother and I...we sort of had a thing…"

Yamato's eyebrows furrowed into a face he tried not to make. 'A thing…' A stirring started in his stomach, and he tried to soothe it, "Well...you're a good dad…"  
He watched as Ikoma's expression changed instantly into a soft smile, "Well, I like to think of myself as more of a brother…"

Yamato snorted, "Then you must be delusional...You're clearly a father."

Ikoma's cheeks dusted rosey once more and scratched his cheek, closing his eyes, "I suppose I try not to notice…"

The two laughed together before both looked down at the green gem in their hands, reminding them both of their sister.  
Yamato lifted his eyes up to Ikoma, reading the expression of his face instantly. So he really is him, huh?  
"H-Hozumi…" Yamato started, snapping Ikoma out of his trance. "Hozumi reminds me a lot of-"  
"Yes." Ikoma smiled sadly, looking at him once more.  
They both had a moment of silence, remembering their sister until Ikoma looked over at Yamato, "You...You're going to want to build another machine, aren't you?"

Yamato's face turned blank, looking at into those red pools, easily, for the first time. "I...To be honest…" His voice hushed to a whisper, "Since I got here, I surprisingly haven't really...thought about it too much…"

This surprised Ikoma, looking at him with his head tilted, "Why is that?"

"I suppose…" Yamato's throat suddenly swelled up, making it difficult for him to speak. Or rather...difficult for him to confess the truth. "I suppose…"

"You suppose?" Ikoma turned himself to face Yamato, leaning forward towards him, interest apparent in his eyes.  
"I suppose you fascinate me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ikoma watched as Yamato's eyes shifted down to his thighs, pushing his glasses up nervously, trying to cover the red that bloomed on his cheeks.

Ikoma tried to hide his own blush as he turned his head, fighting a blossoming smile that is pushing its way through his lips. This couldn't have been him. He's never been this...this _cute_ …

"I fascinate you?" He asked, regaining his composer and turning back to Yamato, who still refused to look him in the eyes. What was it about him that scared Yamato off so much? He never looked at him...Sure he was Kabaneri...But that doesn't mean he would ever hurt him…

He watched as Yamato gave a slow nod, "I-I mean, of course, that I have so much to learn from you...you could help me a lot with my research!" With those stinging words, Yamato regained the courage to look Ikoma straight back in the eyes, those chocolate brown orbs contrasting his own blood red ones.

Something about this turned his stomach upside down. Right, of course, what was he thinking.

"Well," Ikoma pushed out, keeping his normal tone of voice, "Obviously, I can understand that…"

Yamato nodded, a smiling spreading on his lips again, "Yes, I suppose you would."

The two of them let out little laughs, Yamato's a bit higher than his. Ikoma's laughter ended a bit sooner than Yamato's, his eyes finding a moment to analyze the body of his younger self. Ikoma hadn't realized he really changed all that much since then...His eyes landing on on that spot where his shirt collar dips down, revealing part of his chest. Ikoma's eyes were glued there as soon as they landed there. His skin had so much color. A soft off white color, free from any blemishes or restraints around his neck. No red scars marking him.  
In a way, he was kind of jealous of the untouched look Yamato carried.

Ikoma broke his fixation when he noticed the nervous fidgeting of Yamato.

Shaking his head, Ikoma turned his eyes back to his opposite, clearing his throat, "I uh, I think we're stopping for the night soon…"

Yamato's posture returned to more relaxed, looked up at Ikoma, "We do that?"

Ikoma gave a nod, "We can keep the train safe, and people really enjoy the break to be able to move around some more…"

Yamato gave a nod, understanding, "I could use some time outside of this cramped space…"  
Ikoma laughed, leaning back a bit, "You get used to it after awhile…"

"You didn't really have a choice but to get used to it…"

Silence fell between the two again before Ikoma rose to his feet, holding out his hand to the other, smiling, "Let's go get ready for the night stop!"

As everyone exited the train to the little clearing next to the train tracks, Yamato, once again, walked behind Ikoma, who, once again, was popular with the people of the train. Bushi and regular people alike passed him, smiled, and struck up small conversations, compliments, greetings. He was so well-liked...not surprisingly.

The sun had set and the warm glow of the orange fire lit up everyone's faces as they sat around the fire, Ikoma and Yamato stopped near the train, watching everyone go passed.

A few minutes flew by before Yamato felt the urge to strike up a conversation, "S-so, Ikom-"  
"IKOMA!" Hozumi jumped out of nowhere, holding her hands up by her face, puffing her cheeks out.  
"Hozumi, there you are." Ikoma gave her an affectionate smile, "I was starting to get worried."  
"Nah, nah," She dismissed him with a casual wave of her hand. "You told me to come by before I left so here I am…"

"Thanks," He smiled, placing a hand on the top of her head, scruffing up her hair. "That means a lot."

Yamato couldn't help but smile while watching the dynamic between the two. A real father-daughter bond.

"Nii-san and I were just about to head out!" She announced, putting her hands on her hips, leaning backwards.

"Oh, yeah," Ikoma arched an eyebrow, questioningly. "Where is he anyw-"

"Ikoma." A mature voice spoke up, from next to Hozumi.

A tall man, with striking yellow eyes and broad shoulders appeared next to her as sneakily as Hozumi did in front of them.

Yamato stepped up next to Ikoma, watching as his face suddenly twisted the same way he did when he spoke of 'Nii-san' earlier. This was him, huh...Yamato felt his stomach churn.

"Biba," Ikoma let the name escape his lips softly, looking at 'Nii-san.' "You're going to watch Hozumi for me, right?"

Biba gave a nod, his long pink hair, half of which was pulled into a bun in the back of his head, started to fall over his shoulder. "Yes. I will do that."

Hozumi pulled at the sleeve of Biba's shirt, whining impatiently, "Come on, come on, Nii-san, let's go…"

Biba's cold face never shifted, locking eyes with Ikoma's before he finally noticed Yamato's presence next to Ikoma. Though Yamato could sense a change in emotion coming from this man, his face never changed, remaining stone-like.

Ikoma jumped slightly, preparing himself for the introductions for the third or fourth time today, glancing at Yamato. "Th-this is-"

Biba rose a hand, making Ikoma pause midentence. "I would recognize this face anywhere."  
Yamato's eyebrows furrowed, his upper lip pursing. A Bushi, was he?

Without any hesitation, Biba reached his hand out, cupping Yamato's chin, lifting his head and turning it from side to side, "My." He spoke under his breath.

Ikoma reached out and grabbed Biba's hand, gripping it tightly, pulling it away from Yamato's face. Biba's golden eyes slowly rolled back up to Ikoma, breaking his lips into a smirk before dropping his hand to his side, "Oh, jealous, are we?"

Yamato's nerve was touched again, his ears burning with something other than embarrassment now, looking up at Ikoma to gauge the reaction.  
Just as he had feared...Ikoma's face was red, looking away.

Something had gone on between this Biba and Ikoma…

Yamato felt a growl emerging from the back of his throat as he stepped forward, in front of Ikoma before he even realized that he had. His eyes were nothing short of canons pointed at Biba as his voice roared, "You need to leave with Hozumi."

Biba's head tilted back, eyes glued down on Yamato, "Ah, I would have been disappointed if you had acted any other way, Ikoma."

"Yamato." He corrected, his voice still in a consistent growl.

"Ah, yes, _Yamato_." Biba's smirk only grew.

"Nii-sannnn…" Hozumi whined, tugging even harder at her brother's sleeve.

"You need to leave with Hozumi," Yamato repeated, his voice growing in volume.

"Pushy." Biba shook his head softly, his eyes slowly shifting to Ikoma.

" _NOW_." Yamato's voice graveled as he roared from the back of his throat at the pinkette.

Finally seeming to get the message, his eyebrows rose and put his arm around Hozumi, patting her shoulder softly before looking down at her with a soft smile, one that is fitting for a brother to give a sister. "Mumei," He spoke softly to her. "Let's go, shall we?"

Holding his aggressive stance that he never realized he even held, Yamato watched as Biba and Hozumi walked off into the distance, Hozumi cheerfully running in front of Biba as 'Nii-san' walked casually behind her.

After they were safely out of sight, Yamato felt a gentle touch on his shoulder, causing his body to instantly melt into a more relaxed posture. Taking a deep breath, he turned around, looking up at Ikoma, who gave him a weak smile.

"I-" He started before Yamato took Ikoma's hand in his, causing Ikoma's face to light up under the orange light of the fire in front of them.

Not sure what was coming over him, Yamato took a step closer to Ikoma, his eyes suddenly ridding themselves of the hesitation they had while looking at the other before.

Ikoma, always firm in his eye contant, stayed consistent in that, looking back and forth between Yamato's eyes.

Yamato stepped towards him, forcing Ikoma to back up until his back touched the outside of the train, pressing him against it.

A few moments of silence passed between them before Yamato regained his sense, his face lighting up brighter than it ever has before, backing up off of him quickly, his breathing quickening.

He turned around, putting his back to him, putting his face in his hands. He felt Ikoma's presence behind him, unmoving.

"I-Ikoma, I…" Yamato mumbled, rubbing his forehead with his index finger in an attempt to calm down.

Before he had his thoughts together to finish what he was going to say, he felt a rush of cool skin against his burning shoulders, sending a chill down his spine. Though the touch was cold, it didn't help him calm down any. Instead, his body only heated more.

His breathing nearly getting out of control, Yamato forced himself to take his hands off of his face, looking up to see that no one on the train had notice their situation just now.

"It's okay." Ikoma whispered, pulling Yamato's back to his chest, patting his head softly, messing up his hair.

"I-I'm really sorry, I think my anger just took control there, I didn't mean to-" He started, his voice coming from the back of his throat.  
Before he could finish, Ikoma just tapped the top of his head and gave him a mumbled, "Just shut up."

Yamato nodded, taking his advice as he watched all the people from the train laugh, walking around the fire, eating a soup that was being passed out by a small girl with light hair and a side ponytail.

Seeing this as a good distraction, Yamato spoke up horsley, "A-are you hungry?"

After a few second of waiting, he received a response in the form of a deep, "Mm."

Yamato smiled with relief, turning his head to look at his future self, "Ah, well, good thing that soup looks good, then!"

Studying his face, he noticed a slight scrunching of Ikoma's facial features.  
"W-what's wrong?" Had he...had he messed up? "Did I...do something?"

Ikoma slowly shook his head, his eyes staring off into the distance, looking a little conflicted. "No, you're fine, it's just…"

"What is it?" Yamato turned all the way around, looking up at the other.

"Well…" He took a deep breath of air before continuing. "I uh...Don't eat...human food."

A moment of realization struck him, quickly jumping to what he meant, "Kabane...that's right…"

"As for what I do eat…" Ikoma gave a guilty smile, looking down at him. "Blood."


End file.
